


Just Like You (Girl Dream)

by LinSea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinSea/pseuds/LinSea
Summary: This work is based on the lore events of the Dream SMP, creating a storyline for the character Girl Dream.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. An Offer Too Good To Refuse

Black… Nothingness…. And then?  
Bright light.

She opened her eyes and went to rub them, only to feel pain on one side of her face, and had the past few minutes return back to her memory. She remembers running away from those hunting her like prey. The ones from where she called home…. used to call home at least. She decided she was never going back there again. Why would she? No one there cared about her, and now here she was, getting up and dusting off all the dirt from her skirt and shirt and finding a shady tree to lean against while she figured out what to do next.

A rustling from where she could see startled her and before she knew it, a figure emerged, holding an enchanted sword. She would be a little more worried if they weren’t wearing a bright green hoodie but she couldn’t really get past the mask they were wearing to cover their face. It was… unsettling. 

“Hello? Can I help you?” they called out, continuing to look around for something. She could tell from the voice that this somebody was a man and as before she could figure out where to hide, he finally locked eyes with her and walked over. “Mind if I join you? I think you might be who I’m looking for.”

“Do what you want. Why would you be looking for me though? I don’t even know who you are.”

“Well, I just knew that someone new was on the outskirts of the SMP and that they had died so I came to check to see if there was a body or…. a living person in need of some help.” He replied. “I’m Dream by the way. I own this land.”

“I don’t know how you knew I was here but you should be really happy you missed what just happened. I was hunted down and killed for fun by people I thought I could trust. But it’s alright I’ll get off your land soon enough once I figure out where to go.”

“You don’t have to leave. It seems like you’ve had a tough day.” She could almost feel his sympathy for her from the other side of the smile that was watching her with unblinking eyes. “You are welcome to join the Dream SMP if you’d like. I guess it’s a little unorthodox to let a stranger in like this but I have a proposition for you if you’d like.”

She thought about her alternatives. She couldn’t go back to where she came from and had no idea of where to go from here. “I guess I don’t have anything to lose. What’s the proposition?”

She swore she could have heard a slight chuckle from Dream but chose to ignore it. “It’s simple really,” Dream began, “I can offer you protection from anything you need. I can help you find a place to make your own in the SMP, I can introduce you to my friends who can also help you out whenever. You could live a peaceful life with us.”

“...but?” She asked.

“But…. you have to follow the rules I set for you. The SMP is a little divided at the minute and I think that having a new ally on my side could really help me reunite the area. It’s a simple task, really. Follow the rules and just know that at the end of the day that I’ll always be on your side and that I expect you to do the same for me.”

“So you’re going to control my life? No thank you.” She turned to leave but was greeted by the sight of a pile of clothes that were not there 5 seconds ago. Dream reached out and put a gloved hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not going to control your life in any way. You will be able to live your life however you want. Be friends with whoever you want. I just want to help you out because I can tell that you didn’t deserve what just happened to you and I can tell deep down that having you around will be helpful and not only just for me.” Dream walked around her and picked up the pile of clothes and held them out to her. “You can be just like me. I can teach you everything that I know so that you and I can become more powerful together. I think it’s in your best interest to accept my offer as you will never be safer anywhere else.”

“I guess I have nothing to lose.” She took the pile of clothes from him, inspecting what it was. She could tell that the item on the bottom was a green hoodie very similar to the one Dream was wearing but hopefully a little smaller. She also noticed on top of that was another smiling mask like Dream’s. “Great,” she thought, “when he said just like him that wasn’t figurative.” She didn’t even notice her hand move to pick up the last item on the pile. A gold ring with a green gem in it, an emerald, that matched the color of the hoodie.

“Where’s your ring? It seems you want me to match you, huh?” She taunted.

“Oh, I don’t have a ring. That ring is special just for you. It’s a very important part of what I’m offering you though because that will be the best way for me to be able to help you stay out of trouble.”

“You know how sketch that sounds right? I literally just met you because I’m trespassing on your land and instead of telling me to leave, you invite me to stay? And not only do you invite me to stay, but you basically are making me your protege?” 

“Basically.” Dream responded. “I would think of it more as a partnership though. We can be equals.”

She sighed. This entire interaction was very strange but being protected and being equals with someone she could tell was powerful wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. She knew she still had two lives left so she could probably be fine on her own, but why risk it?

“Okay. I accept your proposition.” 

“R-really?” Why did Dream seem shocked? “That’s fantastic! Okay before we go into the main SMP area you can put on the hoodie, mask, and ring. I would suggest not taking the mask off until we are done walking around as no one knows you yet so you can keep your identity a mystery until you are sure you don’t want to anymore. Also, I let it slide earlier, but since we are going to be working together now, you never told me your name.”

“I don’t have one.” She responded. “I never had the need for one back in my SMP, everyone just referred to me as Girl since I was the only girl there.”

“Well, I guess Girl would work… It’s a little boring but it’ll have to do.” Dream turned to walk away so she began following him.

“If you say you want me to be just like you, why don’t I go by Girl Dream then? I bet that would bring me a lot of immediate respect here and honestly I’ll need all the help I can get. I don’t think I have any redeeming qualities to win everyone’s hearts over.” As soon as she finished her thought, Dream stopped and turned to look back at her. She could see his mouth form a smile from the side of his mask.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea. That way no one will ever forget that you’re with me.”

Dream continued walking after this and Girl Dream put on the clothing she was provided, pleased that her dirty shirt and bruised face would be covered up while possibly meeting new people. The ring fit perfectly on her finger and she took a minute to admire it until Dream suddenly stopped walking in front of her. She hadn’t even realized the ground beneath her had changed from the forest floor to a wooden path and now… crafting tables?

“This is the community house. It was the first house on the SMP and was built by yours truly and two of my closest friends, George and Sapnap. It’s obviously not used as a house anymore but it is a crossroads of the server so it will do you well to remember where it is. Let’s go see how things are in L’Manberg today. I have some business I need to take care of so you can come with me and meet some of the leaders.”

He began walking out of the Community House and Girl Dream decided not to start another conversation with him so that she could pay attention to where they were going and learn the layout of this SMP. It was a lot larger than any place she had ever been and she wondered if she would ever learn what everything here was. She looked up once they turned off the path they had been walking on and saw a city in front of her that looked like it was under construction. She wondered what business Dream could possibly have here but her thoughts were interrupted by Dream speaking to her.

“Tell me, what do you think when you look at this place?”

“That it has the ability to become a really nice area to live. It seems like a lot of effort has been put into building it so whoever lives here must care about it a whole lot.”

“Oh, they do care about it a lot. A little too much actually. But I can tell you about that later. I don’t want to upset anyone here by speaking ill of their country.” Dream walked up to a building and knocked on the door, taking a step back afterward waiting for whoever was inside to open the door. The door was opened by a boy with blond hair wearing a white and red t-shirt who looked very annoyed to see Dream there until he looked past Dream and his face showed how shocked he was to see Girl Dream.

“A girl Dream? Oh, fuck no. Get out of here.” The boy went to shut the door but Dream stuck his sword out and caught the door right next to the boy’s hand.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Girl Dream asked, not happy to be greeted like this.

“Come on Tommy," Dream said almost teasing, "this isn’t a way to greet anyone new to the server. Stop being so childish.”

“Childish? I’ll show you childish you-”

“Tommy stop it.” Girl Dream’s attention was immediately caught by another boy in the building, who also looked bewildered by the new person that has shown up at the door. “Dream I wasn’t expecting you to visit. To what do I owe this… pleasure?” This boy looked to be about the same age as Tommy and seemed to be the more civil out of the two.

“I can’t just bring my new friend to see the President and Vice President of L’Manberg on her first day here?” Dream took a seat at the end of what appeared to be a meeting table, gesturing for Girl Dream to take the seat next to him. The boys both looked very skeptical of Dream and were met with a chuckle. “You boys are smarter than some people would think. I came over because I wanted to meet with you Tubbo. I guess it’s okay that Tommy is here too since he’s vice president and all.”

Upon hearing this, Tubbo took the seat at the other end of the table, leaving the seat across from Girl Dream as the only chair open. Tommy took a long look at Girl Dream and then moved to lean against the wall behind Tubbo, opting not to sit for whatever was about to happen.

“I just wanted to speak about the future of L’Manberg. I see you are rebuilding it already after the events from a few days ago and I just wanted to pop in and see what was happening here. I want to ensure that L’Manberg will not be a thorn in the side of the Dream SMP any longer and I think that with the death of Wilbur that this will be true, but I couldn’t be sure that your vice president won’t follow in his footsteps.”

Tommy went to say something at this, but Tubbo put his hand up to stop him. Tommy crossed his arms and chose to stare Dream down while Tubbo spoke. 

“Dream you have no need to worry about the future of my country. As president, I understand it is my duty to keep this country under control and I plan on doing so. Now if you could, I would appreciate you leaving as Tommy and I were discussing some very important, confidential matters. It was nice meeting you Girl Dream.” and with this, Tubbo stood up and left the room with Tommy following him, leaving Dream and Girl Dream to see themselves out.

“That was quite tense.” 

“Yes well, you would be tense too if you were in their situation. They just had TNT blow up a large part of this nation a few days ago and have been working hard to restore it. I just needed to stop by and make sure those two won’t go behind my back anymore. I’m tired of it. I think this server has seen enough war for them to realize they are not above me though so I think my point came across clearly this time.”

Girl Dream nodded in response to this not entirely knowing what to say. These boys were the leaders of a nation? Why was Dream threatening them like this? 

What did she get herself into?


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream lists out his three rules for Girl Dream and then takes her to meet some of the residents of Mexican L'Manberg which goes a little worse than Girl Dream was hoping.

After meeting Tommy and Tubbo, Girl Dream was very deep in thought. She had just met two boys, neither seeming to be much older than 16 or 17, who are supposedly the President and Vice President of a nation which Dream, her new self-proclaimed protector, does not seem to see eye to eye with. The fact that she is even in this situation was bewildering to her. Just earlier today she lost one of her lives to hunters and now here she is in a new home, being welcomed with wide open arms by someone she doesn’t know who vowed to keep her safe and give her the life she wants if she followed his rules. Wait, his rules?

“Uh, Dream?” Girl Dream finally piped up after walking away from what Dream had told her was the L’Manberg Embassy. “You mentioned earlier some rules you had but didn’t tell me what they are.”

“Oh. Yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier I guess. They’re simple rules and custom-made just for you so they can help me keep you safe! Nothing too bad really.” Dream trailed off and when Girl Dream did not say anything in response, he continued. “Rule number one: No going behind my back. I am making these rules and will advise you in ways specifically to keep you safe. We don’t want you losing any more lives when you already have one less than most members of the SMP. Unless you’ve lost more than one?”

“No, I haven’t. That one earlier was my first.” Girl Dream shuddered at the fresh memory of dying and then coming back. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but she was surprised to hear that most people in the SMP have all their lives left from the way that Dream talked about L’Manberg being blown up. Events like that normally have casualties…

“Rule number two!” Dream exclaimed, bringing Girl Dream’s attention back to him. “No lying to me. I need you to be truthful with me at all times for our mutual benefit. Lying to me on my SMP will only make everything worse than whatever the situation already is. I don’t take you as a liar and I hope that you don’t prove my initial impression of you to be wrong. I also don’t take you as someone ungrateful or belligerent which brings me to rule number three: No talking back. What I say goes, no matter what. I am sick and tired of people on this SMP not listening to me and I will not have anyone else coming in and thinking they can do the same.” 

As Dream continued to talk he seemed to get angrier with each word that left his mouth and while his requests seemed a little unreasonable to Girl Dream, she felt that she had no choice but to go along with it as she had already agreed to be to Dream what some people would refer to as a “Partner In Crime”. She was definitely excited about having someone this seemingly powerful on her side to fight for her and beside her, but she couldn’t help but feel like Dream was hiding something from her. Nonetheless, the rules didn’t seem too hard to follow.

Dream had seemed to take a few seconds to calm back down and resumed speaking again. “Three rules to follow. Follow them and you’ll live a good life on this SMP guaranteed but break them - which I doubt you would do, you seem too smart of a girl for that - but break them, and it will force my hand. Three strikes and you’re out.”

“I’m out? What the hell does that mean?” Girl Dream stopped and looked at Dream from behind her mask, but she knew that he could tell exactly how panicked her face was. 

“I won’t say exactly as it will likely depend on the situation but… let’s just say that today I have given you many things to positively affect your time here and if you break my rules I will take back from you. Every time you break a rule we will become a little closer to being even. But that won’t happen, will it? I’d like to continue to be a gracious and giving friend to you.” Dream cocked his head sideways in a slightly unnerving way.

“I guess not. I wouldn’t want to seem ungrateful to you especially after you took me in after everything that happened to me earlier.”

“Exactly! Now let’s go see George and Sapnap. I might leave you with them for a little bit as I have some more business to take care of and I’m sure you’re tired and would like to start working on a house or base.” Girl Dream hadn’t even noticed that they had been standing by the entrance to L’Manberg for this long.

“Wait, you’re having your friends essentially babysit me? Do you think I’m that fragile? I mean I get it I died today or whatever but I don’t need constant supervision.”

“It’s less of them babysitting you and more of you babysitting them if that’s how you want to look at it. They’re always getting in some trouble but I think you’ll enjoy being in their company, hence why I’m leaving you with them rather than anyone else. I think you’ll also enjoy Mexican L’Manberg.”

“Mexican L’Manberg? What? Is that some kind of joke or something?”

“No, sadly it’s not.” Dream began walking towards a hole in the ground. “Wait here for a minute I’m going to make sure they’re down here first.” and with that, Dream jumped down the hole. Girl Dream heard the splash at the bottom and then realized she was alone.

Looking around, she tried to take in all the sights of the SMP around her. It was really impressive and she couldn’t believe that this would be her new home now. Meeting new people had never really been her strong suit, what with being the only girl around most of the time where she used to live, but she was ready to meet all the people she would be sharing this SMP with. Reflecting on the meeting with Tommy and Tubbo, she was worried she didn’t make a good impression on them and decided she would go back to see them whenever she got a chance and try to smooth things over with them.

Dream approached her from behind, making her jump a little when she realized he was there.

“Oh sorry. George and Sapnap are both down at the Spider Spawner with some friend or something of Quackity’s named Mexican Dream and I wish that was also a joke but at this point, I am just too tired to care about any of their antics. You can go ahead and head down there and introduce yourself and they’ll take you to Mexican L’Manberg from here.” Dream turned to leave when he was done speaking but before he could even take a step - 

“Wait! You aren’t going with me?” 

“...no. I told you I have business to attend to today. I’ll be back later.”

“Oh… okay well I’ll see you later I guess.” Girl Dream turned to look down the hole and took one last look at the only friend she seemed to have before jumping. The feeling of falling so fast made her want to scream but she bit her tongue, not knowing what to anticipate at the bottom. She landed in a little bit of water which stopped her fall and walked into a room with three people in it, all focused on the conversation they were having which she quickly realized was about making fun of Dream.

“Hello?” She said, approaching the three boys in the room. The boys all turned to look at her seeming confused.

“Is that Drista?” one of them asked the others. Who the hell is Drista? Why are there so many versions of Dream around? This is weird….

“It’s...it’s Girl Dream. I’m Girl Dream.” The boys started chuckling around her. “Dream left. He had some things he said he needed to go do so he left me here with you guys.”

“Hey, George… Girl Dream is kinda…..”

“What? You pig! Are you really going to objectify me right off the bat? Why did Dream leave me here with you dickheads?” Girl Dream turned to leave, knowing she had no idea where she would go, but deciding anywhere would be better than with these idiots.

“Ey man, in Mexican L’Manberg we respect you.” Mexican Dream was easy to identify for obvious reasons and so Girl Dream realized the one she was mad at must be Sapnap since he called the last person there George.

“Well Sapnap better leave Mexican L’Manberg then or I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” The grin Sapnap had on his face made her want to hit him with a sword she didn’t have.

“I’ll tell Dream. I’ll tell Dream that you hit me!”

“You hit Girl Dream, man?”

“No, I didn’t!” Sapnap paused, “but I’m gonna do it!” and before she could even think to react, Sapnap ran up and hit her. It didn’t really hurt but it was enough to startle Girl Dream and to have both George and Mexican Dream start yelling at Sapnap. It was enough to give Girl Dream time to find a sword laying around and start trying to hit Sapnap with. After landing one good hit, he began to yell and run away through a tunnel, but Girl Dream decided to chase him to see where he would lead her.

“I’m going to kick your ass!” She yelled after him, trying hard to hold back a laugh seeing how scared Sapnap was of her. He could easily beat her in a fight even if she was trained but he didn’t seem to stop long enough to realize she wasn’t even holding the sword right. Sapnap also failed to notice how much faster he was than her, leading him to keep running even when she had stopped and went back the direction she came from as she could faintly make out Mexican Dream asking where she went. She walked up to him and stopped, letting him speak first so she could catch her breath, but he abruptly stopped talking when Sapnap ran up from behind Girl Dream and went to protect her from Sapnap by hitting him with his sword.

“Girl Dream do you want to join Mexican L’Manberg?” Mexican Dream asked once Sapnap had calmed down.

“Yeah, I’ll join.” This was met by cries of ‘yes!’ from all three boys and Girl Dream realized this must be a bigger deal to them than she thought it was. Regardless, she was happy to have somewhere to call home. They all started heading towards what was presumably Mexican L’Manberg making idle conversation until Girl Dream stopped abruptly.

“Is...is Dream in Mexican L’Manberg?”

Mexican Dream and Sapnap shared a glance and then responded.

“Let’s just keep going.” Mexican Dream said.

“..okay.” 

“You know what Dream said to me earlier?” Mexican Dream asked while they continued walking.

“What?”

“He looked at me. He saw my flag. And he said, ‘you look hungry do you need some food?’ I said ‘that’s fucked up man’. That’s why I’m going to kick his ass man.”

“Oh. That’s terrible….” Girl Dream genuinely felt bad for Mexican Dream. He seemed like a nice guy.

“Nah man he’s never gonna become a citizen. You’re gonna become a citizen right now though. George, where are you? There’s a girl, George. We need to give her a name.”

“What do you mean? I have a name. It’s Girl Dream.” She said, catching the attention of the boys who seemed very excited at the aspect of giving her a new name.

“Your name changes when you join,” Sapnap responded to her and then turned to Mexican Dream. “I’m thinking... Senorita.”

“Senorita? Heyyy Senorita. It is me, Mexican Dream.”

Girl Dream thought about it for a second. It could be worse? “Yay…”

“Oh, she likes it!” George finally added to the conversation.

“Wait Sapnap, Sapnap. I have a better one.” Mexican Dream held his arm out like he was stopping Sapnap even though none of them were moving.

“So let me ask you something… We aren’t gonna call you Senorita. We’re gonna call you Mamacita, man.” Mexican Dream looked very proud at himself for coming up with this. Girl Dream wondered how many people in Mexican L’Manberg he had named himself. He was further instigated by Sapnap’s response of ‘OHHHH’ showing that the choice of name was liked by all.

“Wait wait wait… Girl Dream how old are you?”

“I’m 21…”

“AYYYY Mamacita!”

At this point, Girl Dream realized they had stopped walking a few minutes ago and realized this plot of land must be Mexican L’Manberg. It didn’t have any buildings or decorations, but it had a strong sense of homeliness for Girl Dream and she couldn’t help but smile at the antics of her new friends. She kind of started to understand why Dream told her that she would be babysitting them rather than the other way around.

“Let’s build you a room so you can sleep. You can see it in her eyes man she looks tired.”

“What do you mean you can see it in my eyes? You can’t see my eyes. They’re behind a mask.”

“So take the mask off if you aren’t tired then.” Subpoena moved to grab Girl Dream’s mask.  
“NO!” She didn’t even realize what she was doing until she blinked and she was now three more feet away from Sapnap, one hand holding the mask to her face, and her other one out in front of her. Her feet seemed to back up without her telling them too which surprised her. It surprised all of them.

Silence. Staring.

“..okay…” Sapnap was the first to speak again. “That was… really weird.”

“I mean… you can’t just tell me I look tired… that’s not….that’s not…” she trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence.

“But you do.” Mexican Dream seemed to want to push her buttons now.

“You can’t just say that!” She said and pushed him away from her. Off a ledge. Oh god, she just pushed him off a cliff. 

“No! You can’t do that!” Sapnap pulled her away from the edge, looking down to where Mexican Dream landed, making sure he was okay.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t…. I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” Girl Dream heard the distant approach of Mexican Dream and Sapnap but was too busy looking at the ground to tell where they had stopped. She could tell they were whispering and now George’s voice joined the mix and he had returned from wherever he wandered off to while all of this was happening.

She decided to approach them and hand over some food to Mexican Dream. “Just eat it. You’re hungry.”

“Hey hey hey step back. Step back.” George and Sapnap started walking towards her, causing her to back away. George put down a line of cobblestone blocks to form a very scuffed barricade.

She hadn’t even known the three of them for half an hour and already she’s ruined her chances at being friends with them. She wished Dream was here to diffuse the situation.

“I think we can give Girl Dream another chance under one condition. You have to take an oath, Girl Dream.” George seemed to take the diplomatic role out of the three of the boys.

“Ok.”

“You will promise to never disrespect Mexican Dream again -”

“I - I promise!”

“- and to confirm that into history you must take the Bite of Truth.” George handed her what she had to eat. 

“No. I’m not hungry.” Girl Dream honestly just didn’t want to eat what she had been given. It was gross and slimy.

“You have to.” The three of them said almost in unison. Girl Dream sighed, knowing the only other option was to leave and possibly make even more enemies. She took a deep breath in, exhaled, and then took the Bite of Truth. It was just as gross going down as it looked in her hand. It hurt her soul.

“Ayyyy welcome to Mexican L’Manberg Mamacita!” Mexican Dream seemed to immediately warm back up to her after this.

“Thanks.” She finally met the eyes of Mexican Dream, Sapnap, and George. “It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it! I'm planning to start uploading longer chapters but I wanted to start off with a few short ones just to be able to get this fic started.


	3. Things Are Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl Dream becomes closer to Mexican L'Manberg, finishing her initiation before Dream decides to hunt down Mexican Dream for fun. Eret makes his first appearance in the story, and Dream isn't homeless in this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in bold is things that would be chat messages! I will be using this more in future chapters!

Girl Dream realized very quickly why there were no buildings in Mexican L’Manberg yet. Everyone began building their own places for about five minutes, but then George came over to Girl Dream asking for more wood which she had to explain to him that she had no resources of her own. Mexican Dream went off looking for who knows what and Sapnap decided he was going to be a bodyguard for George against mobs while he continued to build… even though it was still daytime. Regardless, Girl Dream was enjoying the peacefulness of placing blocks to build a little house for herself. She quickly ran out of the blocks the boys gave her so she had no choice but to take a break. She went and sat with Sapnap on the edge of the cliff they were on, who had his sword sitting close by in case any trouble were to arise.

“Listen Sapnap… I’m sorry about earlier. I feel like we hit it off on a bad note.” She pulled the hood of her hoodie off her head and patted down the hair on the top of her head, knowing it was messy but not being able to fix her pigtails without taking the mask off which she was under no circumstances willing to do until the bruises on her face healed.

“Nah don’t worry about it. It was all in fun and games. You’ll learn pretty soon that you don’t have to apologize every time you punch someone without intent to kill them.” He took a second to stretch his legs over the edge of the cliff. “So… you and Dream, huh?”

“Wh-what? Why did you phrase it like that? I don’t even know him all that well. I’d barely say we are even really friends yet…”

“Well, he must care about you a little bit to bring you to George and me. He told us that he needed us to take care of something important for him but didn’t exactly say that that important thing was a person. I was just mostly wondering what you’re doing here. Dream didn’t tell us anyone new was joining the SMP and he normally won’t keep secrets from us like this.”

“Um…” Girl Dream trailed off trying to think of what to tell him. “Dream kind of just… found me? In the forest on the edge of the SMP. He somehow knew I was there and uh…. He came and found me and gave me the hoodie and the mask and told me that he’d help me make my life better or something like that.” She looked out along the horizon, seeing the sun begin to set. She wondered where Dream was since he said he would come back for her later in the day. She kind of wanted to stay here but it was probably best to go with Dream if he wanted her to.

“That’s Dream for you. He always knows more than he lets on. It makes sense since he owns the SMP and I think he mentioned offhandedly to George and me once that he has some invisible barrier or something around the edge of the SMP so that he knows when people stumble across it. Guess it finally paid off since he found you there. All I can tell you is to be careful. There are people around that don’t really like Dream and since you seem to be his apprentice or something now you might get targeted by them.”

“Targeted? Dream made it seem like I would be safer here than anywhere else.”

“With Dream on your side, you will be safer here than anywhere else.” George had come over to sit with Girl Dream and Sapnap once he also ran out of building materials. “Dream does a lot of things to try and keep this SMP running smoothly. I used to be kind you know.”

“Stop complaining about not being king anymore! People were going to assassinate you!”

Girl Dream stared at George in wonder. A king? The SMP has a king?

“Ayyy Mexican Dream is back with some of that good stuff.” Mexican Dream was climbing back up to meet the three of them.

“What’s that mean?” Girl Dream turned towards Sapnap and George.

“It’s time for the rest of your initiation.”

“I thought that was over already.”

“No no no,” George walked alongside Girl Dream with a hand on her shoulder gesturing with his free hand to a row of cobblestone at one end of Mexican L’Manberg which Mexican Dream was now putting some unknown substance on. “This is the last step to be a part of the gang.”

“Uh… I don’t know about this…”

George whispered in her ear so that Mexican Dream couldn’t hear, “just pretend to do it. I have and he didn’t notice.”

“Oh okay.” Girl Dream walked up to where the cobblestone was seeing a weird string stretching across it. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with it, so she just hit it with her hand and it flew into the air, up towards her face but not able to reach it because of the mask.

“Ayyyy!” Mexican Dream started jumping around a little and Sapnap seemed to feed off his energy. This just confused Girl Dream anymore and she decided to walk away from whatever weird ritual this was for them.

With all the noise from the boys, she didn’t even notice Dream arrive. She greeted him.

“Did they take care of you today? I only had to threaten them a little so they would behave,” Dream said with a slight laugh, making it known that he was joking. He seemed to be in a much better mood than he was earlier in the day.

“Yeah we built pieces of houses for ourselves but now they’re doing some kind of weird ritual and I didn’t really want to be a part of it.”

“Oh?” Dream looked towards the three boys who still hadn’t noticed his arrival. “I’ll tell you what. You go back to the Community House and I’ll say bye to the guys for both of us and then we can go to my base and get you set up there.” Dream reached in his pocket and gave her an Ender Pearl. “This will help you get there faster. You’ve had a long day so I’m sure you’re pretty tired.”

“Actually, Dream, I was hoping I could live here…”

“Of course you can live here. Eventually. But right now I want to have you close by and then maybe in a week or so you can live here once you have become more acquainted with the SMP and the people in it.” Dream put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the direction of the Community House. “Now off you go. I will be there soon but in the meantime, you can try to see if anyone passes by and introduce yourself. It will do you good to talk to some more people.”

Girl Dream didn’t really want to leave but once she realized Dream was still watching her, she knew she had to follow his orders. She walked over to the edge of Mexican L’Manberg and threw the Pearl as hard as she could and once she hit the ground, she began walking towards the Community House in the distance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Girl Dream began walking away down the Prime Path, Dream’s demeanor changed. He knew exactly what Mexican Dream, Sapnap, and George were doing and he was not happy that they tried to get Girl Dream involved in it. The guys noticed him approaching and he was met with three enthusiastic greetings from them.

“Dream, man, where have you been all day? Girl Dream had to have fun with us without you.” Mexican Dream seemed like he was trying to taunt Dream. Dream didn’t care if he was a guest visitor for Quackity. Quackity should know better than to let his guests on the SMP walk around unchecked. Where even was Quackity?

“I hate to tell you…” Dream trailed off, coming up with an idea that would be fun and relatively harmless, but still get his point across to be better behaved. “I’ve been with the police the whole time!”

Dream couldn’t help but laugh as his plan began to be set in motion. Mexican Dream began running away from him, Sapnap and George in tow, and Dream got to give chase to people for fun again, something he hadn’t been able to do in a while. He realized they were running straight towards the Community House and knew he had to decide whether to keep chasing them or not. But what fun would it be to start the “police chase” so soon? Girl Dream would be fine by herself for a little longer.

‘Oh, she definitely saw us all run past the Community House towards the portal… whoops.’  
Dream thought to himself. He slowed down for a few seconds to make sure she wasn’t going to follow them, but she seemed to be in conversation with… someone… Dream was running too fast to make out exactly who it was. It wasn’t all that important to him at the moment, so he zeroed in on the three guys going through the Nether Portal and picked back up the pace to try and gain on them.

About five minutes had passed in the Nether and nothing had really happened. Dream had to admit, even though Mexican Dream was not the best at evading capture, he was good enough to keep up with George and Sapnap, who covered their tracks well and made it hard to catch up to them. He was about to give up one the guys reached the portal to go back, but took one last shot at them and saw the message pop up:

**Mexican Dream was shot by Dream using [Nightmare]**

“Let’s goooo!” Dream yelled victoriously. “Oh wait let me make sure that gets recorded right so he can respawn.”

**Mexican Dream was shot by Dream using [Nightmare]**   
**Dream: Not canon**

“Mexican Dream…” George said wistfully.

“Don’t worry George, he’ll be back in Mexican L’Manberg when you get back. It’s not a canon death.” Dream said walking up to him.

“You aren’t going back with us?” Sapnap asked while they were all traveling through the portal together.

“No I need to take Girl Dream with me for a few days to get acquainted with the SMP and then I’ll bring her back to Mexican L’Manberg since she seems to really like it there. It’ll be good to have her living near you guys. Easy to make sure she’s doing well without having to check on her myself every time…” Dream seemed to have gotten lost in his own train of thought.

“From what she told me earlier, I’m a little confused on why you care so much about her,” Sapnap said, but quickly stopped talking once Dream spun to face him.

“What did she tell you?” Dream asked. There was mild panic in his voice and Sapnap and George shared a wary look with each other before Sapnap began to answer.

“She told me you found her and promised to keep her safe and that she would have a safer life here than anywhere else she could possibly go. But that doesn’t explain anything else you’ve done in regards to her. Dream… what are you planning?’

“I’m not planning anything. A poor girl with nothing to her name, well, not even a name, stumbled into the SMP and I decided she needed a new start. My only plan for her is to be someone that I know I can always count on whenever I need her. Even you two have your own agendas, but her? She has nothing. So I thought it would be nice to have a sort of… apprentice of some sort.”

“Dude. Please promise me you aren’t going to use her as some kind of weapon of war.”

“Sapnap. That’s ridiculous. That will never happen.”

“Okay Dream… just… she seems like she’s had a rough time I really think we should let her create her own happiness.” Sapnap’s voice had an air of defeat in it and Dream couldn’t tell why.

“And she will!” Dream put his hands up in defense. “I’m just providing some guidance for her and being someone she can depend on. That’s all. I swear.” He didn’t understand why Sapnap was grilling him like this. It was out of character for him and Dream did not appreciate the judgment he was feeling from this conversation. It wasn’t like he was going to use Girl Dream. Sure, one could argue that it’s a little messed up that he dressed her up similar to himself, but it was just an added security measure!

“Dream. Dream!”

Dream snapped out of his thoughts to George waving his hand in front of his face and now borderline yelling.

“We said it’s getting late so we are going to go and that we’ll see you soon.” George looked worried about Dream. He hated that.

“Yeah of course. Stay safe you guys, I’ll see you again soon. And Tell Mexican Dream I said sorry.” Dream ended the conversation, remembering the reason why the three of them were standing next to the Nether Portal together. He watched George and Sapnap leave, waving and calling out goodbye to Girl Dream as they walked past the Community House again.

He wasn’t using her. Definitely not.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girl Dream hummed a little tune to herself as she approached the Community House. She couldn’t help but wonder what Dream needed to say to the boys that he needed her to leave for. She didn’t really mind it, she understood that there are things on the SMP that don’t concern her, but she didn’t have much else to think about other than mentally planning on when she was going to go out mining to get materials for her house in Mexican L’Manberg.

She reached the Community House and decided to sit along one of the windows since there were no chairs. One would think there would be chairs here but maybe it was just a place to pass through and not hang around in. Girl Dream let out a small yawn. The sun hadn’t even gone down all the way but she felt so tired from all the events of the day. Her arms and legs began to ache from walking around so much and placing blocks in Mexican L’Manberg.

A figure had suddenly appeared a few feet away from her and startled Girl Dream. She quickly realized that the person that was here did not just appear but had walked up while she was spaced out, staring out the window.

“And who do we have here? A new citizen of the SMP? Dream didn’t tell me we would have a new person here.” The person before her seemed to look Girl Dream up and down and she felt as though she was being analyzed by the person that just happened upon her.

“Oh, where are my manners? I’m Eret. King of the Dream SMP.” Eret stuck his hand out for her to shake.

“I’m Girl Dream. I don’t think I was supposed to be here but Dream found me and let me stay.” She reached out and shook Eret’s hand.

“Well, that’s quite alright with me. The more the merrier. So,” Eret sat on the other end of the windowsill, “what brings you here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I mean, people don’t normally just sit around in the Community House. In fact, I was just passing through on my way to my castle.”

“Oh,” Girl Dream tried to not sound too relieved that she didn’t have to recount her misfortune of the day. “Dream told me to wait here for him. We are going somewhere but he had to talk to the buys in Mexican L’Manberg beforehand so he told me to come here.”

“Ah, Mexican L’Manberg. I haven’t had a chance to make it over there quite yet but George lives over there does he not?”

Girl Dream shook her head yes.

“I hope he’s not mad at me for taking the crown from him, but to be fair it was mine to start off with.”

“That sounds like a complicated series of events.”

“It is.”

Girl Dream looked out the window to see Mexican Dream, Sapnap, and George run by, seemingly being chased by Dream. She took a moment to wave to him and then turned back to Eret.

“I think I’ve got time.” She said with a slight chuckle.

Eret said he would spare her all the details of the events surrounding the transfer of power to George and then back again, but spent about 15 minutes summarizing why Dream thought he shouldn’t be King anymore, how Dream chose George because George never participates in any disputes due to the fact that he’s somehow never around for them, and then how Dream gave the crown back to Eret when it was clear that George would have been assassinated. Girl Dream listened in respectful silence, not entirely sure how to act in front of a king, but she did interrupt Eret once when the message the Mexican Dream had been shot by Dream appeared. Eret quickly calmed her down once the message from Dream regarding the fact it was not a canon life appeared a few seconds later.

Eret had just begun to tell Girl Dream about how he felt like a real king because he was going to have knights soon when Sapnap and George went by the Community House again, this time walking leisurely as they were not being chased. They both waved and yelled goodbyes to Girl Dream and were soon on their way back to Mexican L’Manberg. Moments later, Dream had walked into the Community House and over to Girl Dream and Eret.

“Dream. Hope you are doing well, man. I was just making friends with the newest addition to the SMP. I think she’s going to fit in very well here.” Eret stood and went to shake hands with Dream as he approached. “This was fun but I must get going. I wish you both the best of nights.” and with that, Eret left the Community House, walking towards his castle, which Girl Dream had earlier remarked was her favorite building she had seen on the SMP so far.

“Wow, you met and befriended the current and past kings of the SMP on your first day here. I see that you like to surround yourself with powerful people."

“I- I didn’t…. That’s…..that’s not what I…..” As Girl Dream began nervously stuttering, Dream laughed.

“I’m just joking with you. No need to be so worried about what other people think. And there’s nothing wrong with surrounding yourself with powerful people here. It’s kind of hard not to honestly.”

Girl Dream knew he was right. She had met 7 people today, two being current or former kings of the SMP, two being young boys who ran a nation together, the owner of the SMP, a person whose job description was basically bodyguard, and someone else who was crazy enough to dress similar to Dream. She felt very underqualified to be a citizen of the SMP once realizing this. She couldn’t fight as she had never been trained and she began to worry that maybe that was a big problem she would need to resolve.

“Alright. Let’s get going to my house. It’s a little ways away but close enough to walk so we won’t have to go through the Nether. We just have to make sure we aren’t followed so that no one ends up griefing my house while I’m not around.”

“People do that here?”

“Well,” Dream hesitated. “Mostly Tommy but every once in a while someone will take something from other peoples’ chests for whatever project they are working on.”

“Tommy seems like an interesting guy.”

“Tommy is a child and easily the most annoying person on the server. I have to admit though, he’s a lot stronger than he seems. He might be a little stand-offish sometimes but I think that with a little bit of work that he could become a well-rounded member of the SMP. I don’t think he wants to though. He’s just going to keep playing devil’s advocate to Tubbo in L’Manberg and be a bad influence on him.”

“I mean the best way to make sure people don’t negatively influence each other is separating them, right? That’s why I didn’t follow the people who killed me back to where I used to live.” Girl Dream became lost in thought for a moment but then quickly realized what she had said. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. Tommy and Tubbo seem so close it would probably be really sad if they ever got separated. Maybe I can talk to Tommy though? I’m not sure what good it will do but maybe he just needs another good influence in his life other than Tubbo?”

“That’s ridicu- wait actually? That might not be a bad idea. I like the way you think.”

“I have to be good for something.”

“Why don’t you go try to make friends with Tommy tomorrow? I was going to give you a tour of the SMP and introduce you to more people that will be important for you to know, but if you want to go spend the day in L’Manberg the tour and introductions can be postponed. You’ll likely meet some other people around anyway.”

“Uhh… okay yeah I guess so. You won’t go with me though? It seems kind of silly to be staying with you for a bit and not actually spend time with you learning about the SMP and everything.”

“Oh god, no. Tommy doesn’t like me. At all. I’m surprised he didn’t pull his sword on me earlier at the Embassy. I’ll probably just take the day off tomorrow and go gather building materials. We can do some SMP history when you get back from L’Manberg and then do the tour and introductions the next day.”

“Makes sense.”

The conversation had lasted the entire walk to Dream’s house. It was a pretty quaint house in the middle of the woods, lit from the outside by a few torches. Dream opened the door and waited for Girl Dream to enter so he could close it behind her.

“You can stay in that room over there. It’s not too big but it should be fine for a few days. It has a bed and a chest but if you want anything else, just let me know. You’ve had a long day. You should get some sleep.” Dream pointed her in the direction of a closed door and Girl Dream went over to it and opened it to find herself in a room that she could tell had never been used.

“Dream why do you have this guest room if no one ever comes to your house?” She called out as she could her Dream was walking around in the general living area.

“Just in case someone needed a place to stay. I guess it came in handy. Oh! I almost forgot.” Dream appeared in the doorway. “Drink this potion and your face should be healed by the time you wake up.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Dream walked away as Girl Dream shut the door, took her mask off, and drank the potion Dream had handed her. She put the empty bottle in the chest, deciding to give it back in the morning, and crawled under the covers of the bed. Before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep, her body finally realizing how exhausted it was once she had finally taken a moment to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It's a little hard to decide how close to stick to actual lore, but I just really needed Dream to have a house out of the way for possible future content to make sense! Thanks for reading!


	4. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl Dream gets ready for her day trip to L'Manberg and then sets off hoping to make a new friend.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Girl Dream woke up the next morning. Her feet ached and her head hurt, but she knew she had things to do today so she arose from bed and got ready for the day. She took the empty potion bottle out of her chest and went out into the living area of the house to be met with the sight of Dream grabbing items out of a chest along one of the walls. 

“You’re up early.” Dream apparently wasn’t someone who cared about typical pleasantries.

“What do you mean early? You seem to have already been awake for a while.”

“I expected you to sleep a little longer. You seemed tired when we got here last night I figured your body would want more time to heal itself.”

“How come I keep getting told I look tired? I feel fine, Dream.”

“You look better too. Your face seems to have healed up overnight. I have another potion for you anyway just to make sure.” Dream didn’t even look up from the chest he was looking through, just put his arm out behind him holding an identical potion to the one he gave Girl Dream the night before. She took it from him and quickly put the empty potion bottle in its place. Dream pulled it back, looked at it, and then put it in the chest. Girl Dream drank the new potion and then realized Dream had his empty hand outstretched once again so she placed the second empty bottle in his hand.

“Do you have any food in this house of yours?” She wasn’t starving but could use having some food in her inventory in case she needed it later.

“What the… of course I have food! What do you take me for, a fool?”

“I was just asking! No need to yell at me!”

“Food is all in the chest over there.” Dream pointed towards a chest next to some furnaces. Girl Dream walked over to the chest and opened it to find it full of baked potatoes and cooked steak. She took half a stack of potatoes and a few steaks and shut the chest.

“You should take more food than that.”

“Dream, you genuinely need to stop walking up behind me like that you are going to scare me to death, and then I will only have one life left.”

“Maybe you should just try to pay more attention to things around you.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just joking. I trained for a long time learning how to approach people quietly but I’ll try to remember to not do that to you anymore. Take some more food though. I have plenty.”

“Dream, how much food do you think I eat in a day?”

“It’s better safe than sorry. Always good to have extra food. Also, I want you to take one of my weapons to L’Manberg with you. Just in case.”

Right, L’Manberg. Girl Dream almost forgot she was going to go try to befriend Tommy today. Originally, she was excited to get to know the kid better, but now she felt like Dream was sending her on some kind of mission and it made her feel a little uneasy. She tried to bury those feelings and just focus on the aspect of having another friend on the SMP.

“I don’t know how to use weapons though. I prefer not to use swords or axes if possible.” Girl Dream realized she should come clean about not being a fighter especially considering she could tell that Dream was a very good fighter.

“Well… that’s not ideal but… no one else knows you can’t fight so take one anyway just as a method of intimidation if nothing else.” Dream handed her an enchanted sword. “Don’t forget to grab your mask before you leave. Whether you wear it or not is up to you since your face isn’t bruised anymore but just know that I never take mine off for almost anyone and it works pretty well for hiding your emotions and not letting people know what you’re thinking.”

“You say that as if I haven’t been following around some guy that I’m not sure even has a face, Dream. I’m not stupid I know why you wear the mask.” 

“I didn’t say you’re stupid.”

“I didn’t say you did. I’m just saying. It’s not hard to realize why people choose to be faceless to those around them. There’s only like three reasons why they would.” Girl Dream began counting the reasons with her fingers, “number one: they don’t like the way they look and don’t want others to judge them. Number two: they want to keep their identity a secret so they hide the most recognizable piece of their body. Number three: they want to be able to manipulate those around them through seeming emotionless and intimidating. I don’t take you for someone who would care too much about the first two so I figured you did it for the intimidation factor.”

“And…”

“And what?”

“Did it work?”

“Dream. I thought you were going to kill me when you met me. I accepted it. And then you didn’t. And then you gave me clothes and told me that you’d be someone I could depend on. I’m not intimidated by you.”

“But were you?”

“I was more intimidated by this fucking sword than your mask, Dream. As I said, I thought you were going to kill me.”

“Fair enough.” Dream shrugged his shoulders. “You should start heading towards L’Manberg soon if you want to meet up with Tommy. Do you remember the way?”

“Yeah, I should be okay.” Girl Dream put the sword in her inventory rather than carry it in her hand and opened the door. “See ya.”

“Stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll try.” and with that, she shut the door behind her, deciding to put on the mask but not entirely sure why she was. It just felt right for the moment.

The walk to L’Manberg was thankfully uneventful. Girl Dream was hoping to catch Eret while passing through the grounds of his castle, but she realized he wasn’t around. She made it to the Community House and thought about the events from yesterday. She hoped Mexican Dream was alright. The three boys were a little abrasive at first but she could tell they were nice guys deep down. She thought about possibly going and visiting them today, but she wasn’t sure how long she would spend in L’Manberg. Maybe if there was some extra time later on she would stop by and say hello and maybe place a few more blocks for her future house. She looked up towards Mexican L’Manberg, hoping she would see one of the residents so she could wave hello to them, but just like Eret, she realized they weren’t around. She also realized that Tubbo wasn’t on the SMP currently either which likely would be in her favor as Tommy would possibly be alone and easier to talk to.

Girl Dream descended to L’Manberg, taking an extra minute to appreciate it in all its beauty. Yesterday it seemed like a foreign land which to be fair, it was, but today it had a different air to it now that she was out exploring on her own. She almost forgot she was there to visit Tommy, but a familiar blond head brought her back to reality.

“Hey, Tommy!” She called, falling into a slight jog to catch up to him but quickly slowing back down when Tommy had stopped and turned to face her, making a face that didn’t seem like he was happy to see her. Great.

“What do you want, girl version of Dream?”

“It’s just Girl Dream… I was hoping to talk to you I guess.”

“About what? I am a busy man you know.”

“Ummm… not about anything in particular. I just wanted to talk.”

“Oh.” Tommy seemed a little surprised. “I thought you were here on a mission from Dream.”

“No! That’s not the case I just wanted to properly get to know you since things were a little tense yesterday when I got here. I kinda just got dragged along by Dream on his errands cause I’m new here and don’t know how to get around and stuff.” 

“Well, Girl Dream,” Tommy had begun walking again so Girl Dream followed. “First things first, Dream? He’s a wrongun. You should try to spend as little time with him as possible, I know I do. He will literally ruin your life.”

“Oh…”

“Hold on, where are you from exactly? Gossip travels fast on the SMP and I didn’t hear anything about any woman joining. I asked Tubbo yesterday after you left and he said he also didn’t hear anything.”

“I mean, technically speaking, I’m not supposed to be here. Dream let me join the SMP when he found me though.”

“Found you? What were you playing hide and seek or something? Aren’t you a little old for that?”

“I wasn’t playing hide and seek. I just happened to accidentally cross the border of the SMP and now I’m here hanging out with you.”

“We are not ‘hanging out’,” Tommy used his fingers to make air quotes. “You are not my friend, Girl Dream. My only friend is Tubbo because he is pog just like me. You are a woman and you look like Dream. I do not like that about you.”

“Tough crowd. And here I was thinking I could come all this way to see you and have a pleasant conversation.” Girl Dream was rolling her eyes behind her mask, continuing to follow Tommy around, not entirely sure where they were going.

Tommy abruptly stopped. “Take the mask off.”

“What?”

“Take the mask off. If you want to be friends with me, take the mask off and don’t wear it around me. It’s creepy and you remind me of Dream.”

“Tommy, I-” but Girl Dream was cut off by Tommy drawing his sword at her. “What the hell?”

“Take it off or I will hit you with this. Dream is only welcome here for political business and anyone who is his sidekick will not be allowed to walk freely in this nation.”

Girl Dream didn’t quite know what to do. She could pull out the sword Dream gave her, but that would risk escalating the situation and might end up poorly for her anyway. She realized there was only one way she could get herself out of this situation, so she reached up and pulled the mask to the side so it was still secured around her head, but not obscuring most of her face.

“Happy?” Girl Dream couldn’t believe she was taking orders from a child.

“I… I didn’t…” Tommy seemed to be at a loss for words. “I didn’t think that would actually work…It would have never worked on Dream.”

“I’m not Dream, Tommy. I will never be Dream. And I’m not his sidekick. I am my own person. You want me to not wear the mask around you? Fine. But never, and I mean NEVER pull your sword on me again.” 

“Or what?”

“Or else I’ll be forced to use this…” With this, Girl Dream took out the enchanted sword Dream had given her and held it by her side, showing Tommy she wasn’t planning on using it.

Tommy began stuttering a little and laughing out of fear. “Hahaha, wh-where did you get that?”

“It’s Dream’s. He’s letting me borrow it. Would be a shame if I returned it with any knicks or blood on it though… but that’s beside the point!” She returned the sword to her inventory. “Would you like some steak? I have more than I need.”

Tommy stood there wordless for a few seconds and so Girl Dream took three steaks from her inventory and handed them to Tommy. He took them and began eating one, not breaking eye contact.

“Tommy, I’m not here to threaten you or try to be ominous. I genuinely want to be your friend. I don’t know much about you or the server but I thought maybe it would be nice for you to have someone to depend on since a lot of people seem to depend on you, being Vice President of a nation and all.”

“And you’re sure you aren’t doing this for Dream?”

“I barely know the guy! I mean yes he has taken good care of me since I got here and I would consider him to be my friend but that doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with you. If you’re that worried about it, I’ll make you a promise. I promise that no matter what, I will never EVER do anything that will enable Dream to hurt you. I cannot promise that I could stop Dream if he for some reason wanted to hurt you, but I can promise you that he will never hurt you because of something that I did.” Girl Dream stuck her hand out towards Tommy. “Friends wouldn’t do that to other friends anyway.”

Tommy just stared at Girl Dream. She had to admit, she might have come on a little strong but it was because she thought she would need to for Tommy to listen to her. 

“So you’re saying if I went against Dream, that you would be on my side?”

“Well... no. I would have to stay neutral in any conflict between you and Dream due to the deal I made with him when he let me join the SMP. But I would never do anything to escalate a fight between you and Dream and I would never give him any information that may help him have any leverage over you.”

“And what if you break our deal?”

Girl Dream hadn’t thought of that. She was used to people trusting her but it made full sense why Tommy didn’t. Yet. 

“If I break our deal,” she hesitated not sure if she wanted to make a promise she did not want to be forced to keep, “then you can kill me. Canonically.”

“You are insane. I like it.” and with this, Tommy reached out and grasped her hand, shaking it up and down before letting go. “Well, if we are going to be friends, I’ll need to know more about you. Tell me your story.”

Girl Dream took a deep breath in and began. She told Tommy about where she used to live and how she was hunted by those she thought she could trust. She chose to leave out the part about her dying, especially because she knew she just made a pact with the possibility of Tommy getting to take her second life from her. She told Tommy about how Dream found her and offered her a place in the SMP and how he gave her the hoodie because her clothes were all dirty and torn up. Tommy didn’t believe her when she said she had the mask because one side of her face was all bruised and she didn’t want anyone to see it and make a scene. 

“But your face looks fine,” he protested, “you can’t mean to tell me that yesterday when you were here that it was all bloodied up?”

“It was. Dream gave me two healing potions so now it’s better. Hence why I had no problem with taking it off for you.” Girl Dream paused for a second. “Can I continue now?”

Tommy’s short ‘sorry’ was met with laughter from Girl Dream. She went on to talk about meeting the boys from Mexican L’Manberg and how she met Eret at the Community House.

“Fuck Eret. He’s a wrongun too. He thinks he’s all high and mighty sitting up in his castle all day I’d like to knock that dumb crown right off his stupid head.” Tommy had crossed his arms and had let his face settle into a deep frown. Why did he think Eret was bad? He seemed lovely when Girl Dream met him the day before.

“You’d probably get killed for treason or something if you did that. Eret said he was going to get knights soon. I was thinking about applying after getting some advice from Dream on if he thought I should or not.”

“If you become a knight I will not bow to you.”

“You only bow to royalty, idiot. I wouldn’t expect you to bow to me regardless. Anyway, yeah I met Eret and then Dream came back and now I’m here with you. Now you get to tell me your story.”

“Huh?”

“I told you mine. I want to know yours. I don’t know anything about anyone yet.”

“Well, it all started with me joining the SMP and then immediately being banished. Don’t worry though, I am so cool that Dream just had to let me back. And then I got my discs….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will hopefully get more chapters out this weekend when I have more free time!
> 
> If you wanna see some of the events from this story in video form, follow my TikTok! @linsea_


	5. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl Dream learns about the history of the SMP from both Tommy and Dream, not entirely knowing how to use this knowledge.

“And then… he lost his third life and now he’s gone….” Tommy was sat in his house, looking down at his hands folded on the table in front of him. Girl Dream sat, unable to tear her eyes from the young boy in front of her who has been through more than she could have ever imagined. How could Dream let things like this happen on his SMP? Wait, Dream was the cause for most of those things. Tommy died twice because of Dream and now he can’t even live carefree like a kid should be able to because he has to constantly watch his back to make sure he doesn’t misstep and lose his last life. “But Tubbo and I are President and Vice President now so that’s pretty cool. I think Dream wants me to step down though. I don’t quite know why but likely because I was so close to Wilbur and he wants to wipe the memory of Wilbur from the SMP. That will be kind of hard though.”

“How so?”

“Because he’s a ghost now.”

Girl Dream laughed until she met Tommy’s gaze. One that was completely serious.

“Tommy…. Do you mean to tell me that this SMP has ghosts? Real-life ghosts?”

“Yes.”

“Oh god. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Every passing moment this just gets more and more unbelievable.”

“Welcome to the fucked up world that we live in on the Dream SMP. Glad you’re here though. We always need more women.”

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. It had been a long time since Girl Dream had gotten a chance to sit around and talk and laugh with someone like this so she was thankful for it but she just couldn’t shake off the feeling that she had gotten herself in deeper than she knew by blindly agreeing to join the SMP.

Girl Dream was the first to break the comfortable silence that had settled around them.

“Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“Does he remember life before being a ghost?”

“He remembers some things but…. mostly the good times. He’s forgotten a lot of the things we did together when we got kicked out of L‘Manberg together and whatever.”

“Oh….” Girl Dream paused. “I’m sorry.”

“No need. Wilbur changed before he died. He wasn’t the same person that founded L’Manberg anymore. Ghostbur will never be a replacement for Wilbur but…. at least it’s something.”

Girl Dream decided then and there that she was going to have to hear Dream explain himself after seeing how sad Tommy was over losing his friend. Even if Tommy didn’t follow Dream’s wishes, he didn’t deserve this. Tommy had no need to listen to Dream either, he just wanted to live his life to the fullest but that has been hindered time and time again.

**Tubbo_ has joined the game**

“I think it’s time we got you back to Tubbo. I bet running a country by oneself isn’t too easy so he probably needs you. I’ve kept you long enough today, Mr. Vice President.”

“I’ll walk you to the border.”

She had to admit, even though Tommy was a little harsh in the beginning, he had softened up to her in the few hours they had spent together. She knew he wouldn’t always be like this but to be fair she didn’t think she could handle much more serious Tommy because it made her heart break for him.

“It was good to sit and talk to you, Girl Dream. I hope I will be seeing you around more without Green Boy. You are always welcome in L’Manberg.”

“Thank you, Tommy. I appreciate that.”

She gave a little wave as she began to walk away and then over her shoulder saw Tommy depart from where he stood and walk over to the Embassy. She had some extra time before she was planning on going back to Dream’s but decided against going to Mexican L’Manberg as she didn’t have any building supplies. She decided instead that she would go find a forest to cut down some trees to make planks for her future house.

She wandered around the main area of the SMP for a little bit trying to see if there were any visible forests, but she couldn’t find one so she headed back in the direction of Dream’s house knowing there were plenty of trees around it. When she got there she realized she didn’t have anything to cut a tree down with. She decided to just head back to the house and see if Dream has there or not.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon,” Dream remarked as she opened the door.

“Hello to you too, Dream.”

“How was L’Manberg?” He had his back to her, standing at a crafting table.

“It was fine. Less hostile since you weren’t there.”

“Obviously.”

“I was going to go get some wood to craft planks but my amount of planning ahead today was nonexistent so I didn’t have an ax. Do you have one I can borrow?”

“Yes, but didn’t you tell me you don’t like to use axes?”

“As a weapon? Yes. For their intended purpose? No.”

“That’s basically the same thing!”

“Holy shit do not say that to me that’s so messed up. You cannot tell me that you see chopping down a tree and hurting someone purposefully as the same thing.”

The silence that was Dream’s response was deafening. He went to a chest, took out an ax, and handed it to her wordlessly. Girl Dream took it from him and in return, handed back the sword he had given her earlier. She decided to leave instead of waiting to see what he would say next.

She walked away from the house for about ten minutes to get far enough away to not bother any of the trees that potentially would keep it hidden from anyone passing through the forest. She wasn’t all that efficient since she wasn’t used to using an ax, but she got what she thought was a good amount of wood. She put the ax back in her inventory and began the walk back towards the house.

“Welcome back.”

“Thank you for greeting me like a regular person.”

“Well, now I’m just not going to.”

“I will not care in the slightest.”

“You’re acting real tough for someone who is in MY house.”

Girl Dream paused an extra second before responding. “Are you saying I have house envy? Are you calling me homeless?”

Dream started nervously laughing. “No! No!”

Girl Dream burst into laughter. She could tell Dream’s nervousness turned into genuine laughter when he realized she was joking with him. When their laughter faded, Girl Dream put the axe back in the chest Dream had taken it from originally and then went over to the crafting table.

“What are all the planks for?” Dream asked. She didn’t realize he was watching her and that realization brought a feeling of uneasiness to Girl Dream. She turned around to see him sitting at the table facing her. Whether or not he was looking at her she obviously couldn’t tell but she had a hunch that he was looking at her with a mixture of slight confusion and full interest.

“For the house I’m building.” She turned back around to the crafting table, choosing to shake off the uneasiness that had now moved to settle in her stomach. “Did you know that George and Sapnap both don’t have almost any building materials? George and I spent some time building but both ran out of resources before even finishing the foundations of our houses.”

“They absolutely do, they just probably misplaced them or something. It’s probably at their other houses.”

“People have multiple houses here? Isn’t that a little much?”

“Well, some people have like a primary house and then a base. I have a base but that’s also a secret. I would suggest you make two houses or a house and a secret base though. Mexican L’Manberg seems a little problematic so you might want to have a little hidey-hole somewhere else.”

“I don’t know if that’s necessary.” Girl Dream walked into her room to put her planks in the chest in there but immediately went back out to where Dream was and took a seat across from him at the table. “I haven’t even built a house yet and you’re saying I should make a secret one?”

“Just think about it. It wouldn’t be the worst idea to have a backup plan just in case things go wrong. You could even have it here and then I’d be around to help you with whatever.”

“That might be nice…” Girl Dream trailed off.

Tommy’s voice echoed in her head saying ‘you are always welcome in L’Manberg’ and she began thinking that maybe she would build a second house there instead. Then again, Mexican L’Manberg is too close for it to make sense to build there. Dream’s house was the furthest away place she knew of so maybe she would make a little hidey-hole here. But also Dream has a spare room in his house that he didn’t seem bothered by her using so why spend the effort building something if she wasn’t planning on living here and could just stay with Dream for a night or two. She finally decided that IF she was going to make a second house or a secret base, that it would either be somewhere very far away, or it would be something hidden in plain sight close enough to Mexican L’Manberg to be convenient when making it, but far enough that if things in Mexican L’Manberg took a turn for the worst that she could get out of there and far enough away to be safe.

“So,” Dream speaking snapped her back to reality. “I told you I’d tell you the SMP history. I presume you’ve heard Tommy’s side of most things.”

Girl Dream nodded in response. This was met with an exasperated sigh from Dream.

“Listen. Take what he told you with a grain of salt. He’s always going to try and make me look like the bad guy and I can’t deny sometimes I might have been but definitely not as often as Tommy would try to make you believe. Here’s what really happened…”

“....And he gave me his discs in return for their independence. I didn’t ask him for them I didn’t even really want them, but they seemed to mean a lot to him so I accepted because he was willing to part with something very important to him for this. I couldn’t just say no after that….”

“...but they lost the election to Schlatt because Wilbur didn’t make enough rules and their contenders combined votes to equal more than Wilbur and Tommy had earned. Schlatt then revoked their citizenship so they were forced to leave. Technoblade helped them start Pogtopia and everything was going well for them considering...”

“... and poor Niki. They left her in the dust that had settled in Manberg. She still stayed loyal to them but they had left her and she had to stand up against Schlatt’s rule without the support from Wilbur and Tommy and ended up in prison. Quackity was the one that broke her out…”

“...So I- I gave Tommy Sapnap’s fish. I got way more involved in all this conflict than I wanted to but I wanted Pogtopia to take back control of Manberg from Schlatt so I kept helping them. I had even given Tommy a full set of netherite armor a few days before...”

“...they wanted to plant TNT around Manberg. I provided them resources for their plans and yet neither of them still trusted me because of my original rejection of L’Manberg. Wilbur came around pretty soon though, as soon as Tommy decided he didn’t want to be a part of Wilbur’s plans anymore. Wilbur got Tubbo in on it instead…”

“... Tubbo decided to actually do it. He decided to give the code for Wilbur to hit the button. Expert Wilbur couldn’t find how to get to it. If Wilbur had, Tubbo wouldn’t have been killed by Technoblade and would have still had two lives left…”

“... a few days had passed and the conflict between Manberg and Pogtopia had just gotten worse. So I intervened. We set a final date to end all of it and everyone got ready to fight for what they thought was right. The 16th arrived before we knew it…”

Girl Dream had noticed a little earlier that she hadn’t taken her mask off. She didn’t mean to keep it on when she got back but she forgot about it. But now that Dream was telling his side of all the events that had happened, she was glad she kept it on because her face underneath it must have been showing a wide range of emotions trying to process the two sides of this story and figure out what parts were accurate and what parts were not. She knew that Dream was close to the end of the history of the SMP based on what Tommy had told her earlier, but it seemed to her as though it could not come fast enough.

“...I took all of them to Schlatt and then Schlatt had a heart attack and died. Pogtopia had won the battle and Wilbur was to be president but he handed it off to Tommy. Tommy didn’t want it though because he still has unfinished business with me in his head so he gave it to Tubbo. Now Tubbo has to deal with all the problems of a country he was never supposed to be next in line for….”

“...Phil tried to stop him, but he was too late. Wilbur pushed the button and the TNT all went off. The next thing we knew, Wilbur was also dead. Tommy took it really hard but he wasn’t the only one. Phil lost a son, Fundy a father, Tubbo and Niki lost a dear friend who began the nation they found solace in. The SMP lost a beloved member that day, but somehow to Tommy, the blame for this event snowballed from the original L’Manberg vs. Dream SMP war. Or at least that’s what it seems like. He has no good reason to be mad at me anymore other than because I was sided with Schlatt but that’s because I had to. I cannot act out of personal want or gain and throw aside the greater good of the SMP.”

“So what happened to everyone else?” Girl Dream finally decided to speak realizing that if Dream wasn’t done yet that it was close enough to where she could ask questions and not completely sidetrack him.

“What do you mean? L’Manberg went back to the way it was before.”

“Yes but what about those who weren’t a part of L’Manberg in the beginning? What happened to Technoblade and Philza? What happened to those who weren’t a part of the Manberg Pogtopia War?”

“Bad, Ant, Skeppy, and Sam are still in the Badlands. Phil helped Technoblade assassinate George after he became king which was part of the reason I gave the kingship back to Eret a little bit ago. Phil was welcomed by L’Manberg as he has been helping with the reconstruction, but Techno wasn’t so lucky. He didn’t want to be. As far as I know, he left and didn’t look back, finding a new place to live in some snow biome far away from L’Manberg.”

“That’s really sad. I can’t believe he helped Tommy and Wilbur try to win back L’Manberg and now that country headed partially by Tommy has treated him so poorly. Tommy knows the pain of betrayal by getting kicked out of the country he helped build, why would he turn around and make Technoblade suffer the same fate? He’s smart for going far away. I would have too.”

“Now you see why I wanted to sit you down and explain everything outside of what Tommy told you. Tommy will only tell you what he wants to and will give any excuse to share his dislike of me with others.

“I just can’t believe I spent so much time with him and didn’t realize that there had to be more to his story.”

“You’ll find that about a lot of people here on the SMP. Not just Tommy.”

“Dream? I have one more question.”

“What is it?”

“What if I want to make a second house somewhere far away from her after Mexican L’Manberg? Like Technoblade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I think updating every two days is working pretty well for me right now so I'm going to try to continue doing that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I think that Girl Dream has a lot of potential to have a cool storyline and have been making TikToks about it but decided to turn all of that content into a fic. I don't know if I will have a consistent upload schedule at the beginning but I am hoping to eventually have one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
